Their Empire
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: The Volturi and Cullen Family have been rival mobs since the old days. Even now in the eyes of Isabella V and Edward C they hold the hatred their parents held. When it is time for them to take the throne to the kingdom, there is but one rule - no Don can take the throne without a partner. Can Edward and Isabella become one, for the sake of their empire? Or will it end in bloodshed?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: so this little bunny has been in my head for a few days now and I can't seem to write anything but this! Not even the Original I'm working on. **

**Warning: Dark themes, if you are under 18 then be warned, if you do not like torture, violence, swearing and so forth you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

* * *

The cries of the man before me echoed the large empty warehouse. It sickened me of how pathetic he was.

"Boss?" I heard my loyal second in command call my attention. The fucker is lucky hat I had yet to put a bullet in his ass for the disruption. I did ask for no interruptions while I dealt with the snitch before me.

"What?" I snarl, my eyes never leaving the quivering mess. I didn't need to know that my second – Jasper – was nervous; I could feel his fear.

"Peter has brought you the leverage." He informs me straight to the point. He knew better, one thing I hated was people dicking around.

My brows rise and I turn to look at the woman who my third held. I could feel the sickening smile grace my face as I gestured for him to bring her to me.

"Please, not her!" The snitch begs and pleads for his wife's life. "PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" he wails.

My hand snapped out and struck, the butt of my gun connecting with his jaw causing his head to whip to the side; blood splattering more of the concrete below as I knock another tooth free.

"Do you dare beg me for mercy on her life you little fucker. I lost six men because of you ratting us out to the police, do you think I should show her mercy for the grievances?" I ask calmly, deadly calm.

The fucker before me broke out into sobs as he took in my words and the gravity of the situation he had place himself and his wife in.

"Tyler? Tyler why are we here?" The woman whimpers as Peter drops her to the floor unceremoniously.

"Oh Tyler, didn't you tell your wife what you did or were going to do at that point of time?" I coo, calling the woman's attention to me. Her eyes grew fearful and the hope vanishes as she saw my face, like others have done before.

"What did you do Tyler?" she whimpers, this time with a little anger at her husband. He knew her death was sealed; there was no hope for them. When Tyler didn't answer, only look away ashamed did she look towards me again.

"Oh, Tyler got six of my men killed. He snitched to the police on one of the raids that we had been planning for months on the enemy." I spat, even the mention of that family left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Tyler why? You knew, I TOLD you not to and now look what you have done." She sobs, her frame shaking as she did. I couldn't help but chuckle as she flinched away from his attempt to comfort her.

"You need to be made an example of Tyler, shit like this gets people killed." I chuckle, before cocking my gun and aiming at Lauren. She was a nice girl to an extent, but as I said, he needs to be made an example and what he did _does _get people killed; I just didn't say whom.

"Please, no not here. I had to do it! Please she's pregnant!" he pleads and I heard my men laugh.

"Pregnant huh? Why did you _have_ to do it then? I know it wasn't money because I pay you well; I also know that it wasn't for freedom because I would have let you leave but still be on call when I needed men. I also _know _it wasn't for her protection because we ALL know that even though I may seem heartless I protect my men. So tell me Tyler why did you _have to do it?" _I seethe as I dig my fingers in his wounds causing him to cry out in pain.

When he didn't answer me I gave an exaggerated sigh and shot the fucker in the kneecap. "I want an answer yesterday Tyler; do not make me wait. You have seen the agony I have caused by them making me wait." I sigh before sitting back on the chair behind me.

I couldn't help but smirk as I saw him blanch and pale even more, though I do assume the rapid drain of colour would be due to the blood he was losing. Though my smile didn't last very long as he still hesitated to tell me; his eyes darting at everything but me.

"Tell her Tyler!" Lauren screams out in a sob her hand flying out and smacking his shoulder.

"I was told to do it! They were threatening my whole family and I couldn't risk that!" He screamed out as I shot his other knee. His words cause my brows to lift and a short sharp laugh to escape my lips.

"Oh? And you think that my family couldn't protect yours? Do you question my power Tyler?" I ask with a sugary sweet tone. "And who, pray tell, told you to do it?" I finish off with a snarl as I shot up from my chair and grasp his wounds; my nails digging in the puckered and reddish flesh.

"THE CULLENS! THEY TOLD ME PLEASE STOP!" He begs with a wail, his legs twitching under my grasp.

I heard the sudden intake of breath behind and around me from my men, I could even swear that someone said 'holy fuck' and 'he's dead now' but I wasn't too sure.

"The Cullens?" I ask slowly, my eyes never leaving his wide terror and pain filled eyes. "_The Cullens." _I hiss before jerking back, straightening my body and placing the emotionless mask on my face.

"How could you!" Lauren screams once more before crawling over and resting at my feet. I knew Lauren's past, the Cullens had killed her parents and brother in a raid. Her brother owed them money and unfortunately they suffered at their hands and her brothers carelessness. It's what led her to me and in the arms of Tyler Crowley.

"I'm sorry Ren, I just… I didn't know what else to do and I…" He fumbled his words as he tried to apologies to his wife. I found this highly amusing because his attempts were falling on deaf ears and would be pointless in a few seconds.

"Hm, you know what? I am feeling quite generous tonight." I hum before smirking at my men. "I may just let you live." I chuckle softly as I saw the relief on Tyler's face.

"Thank you boss, thank you… I just… Thank you." He gasps with the relief he now felt, hope had returned to his eyes.

With a smirk I turn on my feet and began to walk towards the door, stopping when I was just at the doorway. Before anyone knew what happened the shot rang out, echoing in the space, the shocked face of Lauren blinked once before her brain matter exploded from the back of her head.

Tyler screamed and thrashed as he called for his wife, unable to do anything as her corpse crumbled to the floor. His eyes shot to me and my gun, screaming why, she was innocent.

"I told you Tyler. I told you that you need to be made an example of, shit like this gets people killed. Didn't you know that?" I chuckle darkly.

"I'm sorry." He whimpers to his wife. I let out a sharp barking laugh as I place my gun back in the holseter.

"Sorry doesn't matter now, you'll be sorry. Send him to the hole, he should live with the knowledge that it was he who killed his wife and unborn child." I order my men, before casting one last deadly look to the sobbing fucker.

"No one and I mean no one fucks with Isabella Swan Volturi!" I smirk before pivoting on my foot and striding out of the warehouse. I needed a drink.

* * *

**Authors note: So what did you all think? Mobella is pretty badass and merciless huh? I'll try to update once or twice a week :)**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the Alerts, Fave's and Reviews! **

**Warning: Dark themes, if you are under 18 then be warned, if you do not like torture, violence, swearing and so forth you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – BPOV**

As soon as I got to my waiting car I saw Alistair's large lean frame holding the door open for me, his eyes twinkling with a knowing glint.

"Alistair, you better knock that knowing shit off or I might have to shoot you. I have rather unfortunate news and I'd like to get to my father immediately without having to hide _another _body." I snap as I slide into the backseat. I could hear his chuckle as he closed the door but he knew I was serious.

"I understand, though your father has indeed requested your presence immediately as well." He replies, slipping into the driver's seat. I raise my brows at him as I poured myself a glass of scotch, not even caring that my hands were covered in blood.

"Did he say what and why didn't you come and tell me?" I snap causing him to snort.

"Because the last time I did that I ended up with a bullet to the shoulder. I'd rather keep my other bullet free, Boss." He chuckles causing me to smirk, smart man. I always tested my men at any given time as I see fit, Alistair was always the one that seemed to get the most vital or trivial ones.

Father wanting to see me or not, I stopped no punishment or execution of mine for no one. I didn't care if the police force was at my door or my father was dying – as much as I loved him – my punishments are my pleasure, my right and to prove that though I am a woman and next in line for the Volturi throne as you could call it I was boss and I could handle myself.

My mother and yes grandmother had taught me all I know now about being a mafia woman and in time a mafia wife. That last part always made me snort, there would be no man to rule me. I would not give up my throne and hard work to become a step ford house wife like my aunts.

"Did Crowley discuss why he did it?" Alistair asks after a few more minutes of silence, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, he was threatened by the _Cullens_ that if he didn't they would kill his family." I snort, before drinking the rest of my drink. I could see the amused face of Lister as he stared at me in the mirror.

"What an idiot, he didn't think to wonder what you would do when you found out did he?" he asks amused. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "What did you do?"

I smirk at him through the mirror. "I had Peter grab is wife for me, it's how I got the information. I then made them believe I was letting them live." I chuckle darkly as I think of Tyler's face at seeing his wife's brain matter explode from her skull; the sheer agony.

"And let me guess you shot him?" Lister asks and I let out a bark of laughter.

"No, I shot her instead and sent him to the hole." I chuckle.

"That's a shame, Lauren was a good woman and devoted wife. But I do guess Crowley had to be made an example of." Now that's why I enjoyed the company of this man, he was smart and understood my reasoning without me having to explain it.

Humming, I pull out my phone and scroll through the messages to see if Crowley was placed in the pit with no hassle. My men knew what would happen if the fucker escaped or somehow killed himself before being punished – as that has happened before – they would be punished themselves. So when I saw that there was Zero problems, not even a fight as they chucked him into the pit.

"Were here boss," Alistair informs me as he comes to a stop in front of my families Villa.

My family had built the house from the ground up and it was amazing, I loved every part of this house.

"Isabella!" I heard the sharp voice of my mother before I saw her. Her face was one of utter disappointment as she stared at the blood that coated me. "How many times do I have to tell you…"

"I know, I know. There are many ways to harm and hurt a man without spilling a drop of blood on you. If it is unavoidable it is unladylike to not clean the blood away as much as possible." I finished her sentence with a flat tone. She shot me a flat look before leading me towards my father's office.

"Who did you kill?" She asks softly as she knocks on the black and gold doors.

"Lauren Crowley." I inform her stiffly before entering at my father's permission.

"Papa, you requested me here?" though I called him by an affectionate title, my voice was stiff and professional as I waited for him to finish his paper work.

"Yes Figlia, we have some matters to discuss." He replies, his eyes never leaving the papers before him as he gestures me to sit. I didn't dare to sit though, the blood would seep into the cushioning and the fabric of the chair; I'd rather not risk both his and my mother's wrath.

"Now tell me, has the problem and the reason as to why six of my men were killed? I can see someone died today or was severely punished." he asks, his voice flat and powerful as he leaned back into the chair but I could see the pride in his eyes.

"Yes father. It was Tyler Crowley, he did it under the fact the _Cullens _were threatening his family if he didn't rat us in. I killed his wife before him and threw him in the hole to think." I inform quick and straight to the point. My impatience towards dallying with information came from him.

"Good, good. Crowley will learn; a few weeks in the hole will make him understand. I am pleased with this news, you are doing well Isabella." He praises and I smile in return and as a thank you. I may be the daughter to Aro Volturi, one of the most ruthless and vicious crime mobs in the state but it didn't mean I got praise often. For that you had to work and work hard.

The seriousness on his face vanished quickly before coming back full force as he stood and moved towards me.

"Isabella, my daughter. Soon you will be of age to take my throne…" he trailed off and I knew that something was wrong.

"But? I sense a but in that sentence." I tell him, my eyes narrowing slightly as I caught my mother fidget in the corner of my eye.

"Isabella, you knew that when time came for you to take my place; you would need to have a partner. A husband or a wife. It is a week until you are of age and when I can finally step down and retire of sorts." I could tell he was stalling.

"What aren't you willing to tell me father, I knew of this! Tell me who I have to marry and I will do it!" I tell him seriously; angry at the fact he was withholding something.

"Well, our territory is in danger figlia. Not just ours but the Cullens too. The Denalis are fighting tooth and nail for our land and everything we own, they will not stop unless both of our families are destroyed so… So Carlisle and I have come to a decision." He tells me and I felt my blood run cold as the severity of the words hit me.

The Denalis were powerful, the smallest mob below the Cullens and us. At one point they were the largest and most fearful until we took them down a few and banished them from here.

_So Carlisle and I have come to a decision… _

"Wait. What do you mean _Carlisle _and you have come to a decision. What have you decided?" I ask calmly, silently. I could feel my fingers twitch to the gun on my hip as everything began to click into place.

"Bella, my daughter, we have decided to join the families for good with the wedding of you and Edward." He tells me and I felt the fury grow.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Authors Note: *laughs* oh don't hate me! Seriously, I do hope you are enjoying the fic, I know it's not long but many people like short chapters. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Also I have a facebook group that will have all the images for this story, just search my Penname on facebook if the link on my profile doesn't work.**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone who has Reviewed, Fav's and Alerted this!**

**Warning: Dark themes, if you are under 18 then be warned, if you do not like torture, violence, swearing and so forth you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – EPOV**

"Edward, we have a problem." The voice of my father catches my attention. I couldn't hold back the sigh of agitation as I closed the report before me.

The bust of the Volturi family had cone well with a little persuasion from me and my brother. There were now six less of those Italian scums and I was pleased, it was almost perfect with how it ended.

"Edward!" The sharp voice brought me back and I knew that his patience was thinning.

"What Father, I'm working on the next shipment that some in a week. I need to make sure that the Volturi and those _Denali _scums don't find out and rob us like the last shipment." I sigh flatly, I was not amused nor in the mood to deal with whatever problem my father has.

I felt the blow before I saw it, my body stumbling back as I felt the familiar sting to my lip. "Listen to him Edward, it _is _important." Emmett stresses with a gruff voice. His eyes were worried as I glared at him, spitting the blood that formed in my mouth out. The dumbass split my lip and he will hear about it later.

"What is it father?" I ask bored, waving my hand for him to continue as I sat back down.

"Don't give me lip boy, I am still head of this family; what I say still goes." He states darkly as he takes his spot behind the desk. His hands folding together as he leant back and placed his feet on the table; his eyes hard and serious.

No one ever disrespected Carlisle Cullen, the – in my opinion – most fearful and ruthless mob boss in this city. He could kill you before you even had the chance to even blink. Only a few were brave enough to not bend to his every will and jump on his command. Me, my mother, Alice and – unfortunately - the V_olturi leader Aro._

Unfortunately – even though I am twenty one – I was still not the head of the business. All because of a stupid _rule. _

"If this is about me finding a wife then I will marry Lucy." I tell him with a smirk. Lucy was a wild thing and would be a good mafia wife. My mother and sister are waiting for the day that I finally take a wife for my own; they would have someone to groom and preen relentlessly instead of hassling me about it.

"That's why we need to talk Edward; I have already found you the perfect wife." He tells me, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"What? Since when the fuck did_ this _happen?" I spat furious, my hands clenching together tightly as I stood. My father didn't even blink or flinch as I loomed over him, he only smirked and handed me a photo.

I blink slowly before snatching the image from his hand. I couldn't help but frown as I stared at the beauty before me, she was young, a little younger than I but no less beautiful. Her eyes were an odd colour of bluish brown that seemed to stare right through your soul.

"Is this my wife to be?" I ask calmly, slightly pleased at my father's choice. She was beautiful and I could picture her and I in plenty of positions in the bedroom. Oh the things I could do to her.

"Yes. Her name is Isabella." He tells me, his voice changing slightly at the mention of her name.

I look up from the image with a frown, my eyes catching the worried look between them both. They were withholding something from me, something they knew I wasn't going to like.

"What are you not telling me?" I ask sharply.

"Edward, you know how the _Denali _family is trying to destroy everything we own and stand for?" his reply was my sharp nod. "Well, they are gunning for the Volturi as well. Aro and I had a meeting the other week and discussed on what we should do."

"WHAT?" I yell furious as his words sunk in. "You went to see the Volturi scum?" I spit my question out, the name leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

"Yes and we came to a decision." He replied calmly, not even blinking as he stared me down.

"And pray tell father, what is this _decision?" _I ask through clenched teeth; my hands balling into fists.

"We have decided son that we are going to put aside our differences and join the family together. We need to deal with the Denali fuckers immediately and they are growing in size ever since Tanya married into the Damon family. She married James while her sister married the second in command Laurent." He explained to me but I really only heard the first line.

The crumpled picture in my hand fell to the floor as I let it go immediately in disgust. The angel, the beauty that called to me was a fucking Volturi? Not just an everyday run of the mill kind either, she was the _Daughter._

"You want me to MARRY A VOLTURI! _Are you out of your mind?" _I yell furiously my hands slamming down on the desk in front of him before throwing everything on the desk to the side in my rage.

"Edward, Carlisle what is all this yelling and crashing about?" My mother demands as she busts into the room. Normally she wouldn't enter if this was business, but little did she know.

"Ma, Eddie is getting married." Emmett chuckles from my left.

"OH! That is wonderful dear, who is the lucky woman? Or… What has happened?" She demands, the happiness from the news gone as she takes in my tense form and staring match with the man before me.

The sound of crinkling paper caught my attention and I knew she had found the photo.

"Who is this? Edward is this your bride? Someone better tell me something right this instent or so help me god…" She trailed off, the warning of punishment in the air as she stared at us. I flinched, I could handle any beating but punishments from my mother were merciless. Everyone feared Elizabeth Cullen when she was out for blood.

"My answer is no." I spat at my father before straightening.

"There is no chance of disagreement Edward, the deal is done and signed for. It will happen." Father tells me darkly, his voice almost a hiss in rage. I had disrespected him and my mother, but right now I couldn't care; I would face their wrath later but not now.

"Mother, how do you feel of having a Volturi for a daughter?" I ask sweetly through clenched teeth. "Because I sure as fuck don't want one for a _wife!"_

* * *

**Authors Note: Uh oh… Short I know but three chapters in pretty much a day is good right? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**

**Also don't forget I have a facebook group that will have all the images for this story, just search my Penname on facebook if the link on my profile doesn't work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the Alerts, Fave's and Reviews! **

**Warning: Dark themes, if you are under 18 then be warned, if you do not like torture, violence, swearing and so forth you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – BPOV**

I pace my father's office furious. How could he even think that this would be a good idea? That we could even get a long let alone not kill each other.

"Aro, husband." The tight voice of my mother spoke from where she had stopped when we entered. "What made you think that this would be a good idea? You have been in the room with Edward and Isabella before, that didn't end well remember. There were mere children and nearly caused a war!" Though she was angry she never raised her voice.

I stop my movements and raised my brows in her direction. A war she says? Now I wonder what we did to even cause or start something that bad.

"What happened and who started it?" I ask amused causing her to swing her head to me and smirk.

"My little daughter, it was at a charity ball and we had brought you with us. The children had to be in another room while we adults fattened some wallets." She hums amused, her eyes far away as a smirk played on her lips.

"Now we knew that the Cullen's were going to be there but we didn't know that they were bringing Alice and Edward. Now because you were children we kept you out of our war until that night, but we made sure that anyone with the last name of Cullen was enemy." Father puts in causing my mother to smirk and nod.

Images of turned over tables and food scattered everywhere with the sounds of wailing were fuzzy as I tried to recall what happened. "It seemed Alice had taken a liking to you as did her brother - from what we gathered from the caregiver as we walked into the room of what would be described as mass destruction, you and they a bloody - that Edward had kissed you and you didn't like it; definitely not when he said that he was a Cullen." She laughs.

"So what was the damage?" I ask curious, very much needing to know who kicked whose ass.

"Oh my sweet girl, it was Alice who got hurt the most. She tried to pry you away from Edward as you began to kick and scratch him in anger and she ended up with a broken arm and nose when you pushed her off the small stage they had in there." She laughs, pride in her eyes. "To say Elizabeth and Carlisle were not impressed was an understatement."

"See father, even then I could not stand them. Why did you arrange this marriage still when I had hated them since I was little?" I hiss furious before returning to my pacing.

"Because Isabella it is needed. I know that this was the last thing you want but it needs to be done. The Denalis are raising ranks and have taken a quarter of our land and business. It is your choice, lose all that we have worked for or join the Cullen family and make us as a whole stronger." He states standing, leaving me with an ultimatum.

"Esme my love let us leave out daughter to think it over. You can let me know your thoughts when we have reached the privacy of our room." He states, his voice full of affection and slight worry.

As the door closes behind them, I was instantly at the corner bar and pouring myself a drink. Marry a Cullen? A _Cullen! _

It was drilled into me that the Cullens were enemies it went back to my grandfather Marcus, the Cullen's family Edward and Randall Denali. They were friends back then, joined at the hip my Nonna Di used to say. It was when they were young and wanting Stefan Di Roman's entire empire. Seeming as Stefan didn't have any sons of his own it went to whomever he chose for it.

My grandfather, Edward and Randall rose through the ranks with torment, ruthlessness and blood. When Di Roman decided to finally step down he asked of one thing. To kill off the entire Denali family as they had betrayed his trust when Randall stole from him. In the end it was my grandfather who was chosen even if he wasn't the one to end the supposed line.

Cullen was furious and killed Di Roman. Taking half of Di Romans treasures, land and men along with my grandfather's first wife Sulpicia with him. It was bloodshed and mayhem on the city of LA for the next twenty years. In that time Marcus had married Didyme Di Roman, the remaining Di Roman family and had my father.

Edward had married Sulpicia and had a family of his own – Carlisle.

And Eleazer Denali had begun to make a name for himself with the help of Joham his father's second in command. It seemed Edward looked over the fact that Randall had a mistress that was pregnant at the time.

My father and Carlisle were raised to hate each other and so were my mother and Carlisle's wife. I don't know what my father expects the outcome of three generations worth of hate. Our families didn't trust each other and I didn't see that going away anytime soon.

With a shake of my head I take a sip from my drink, scrunching my nose at the watery taste; it seems I was in my thoughts longer than I thought. Blinking I quickly drink the rest of my drink and move to look at my phone that lit up on my father's desk.

It took but mere seconds for the fury to build and the glass in my hand to shatter as I stare at the image on the tiny screen before me. It was of my small home Villa up in flames a decorative T.D was charred into the remaining garage door.

"FATHER!" I scream as I charge out of the office in search of him, our men freezing in place as I storm past them, following as they directed me to him.

"JASPER!" I yell as I saw him walking down the hall I passed, it took him less then thirty seconds to run and reach my side.

"Yes Isa?" He asks calmly, only stopping as I lob my phone at him.

"Deal with it while I deal with something else!" I order before pushing the doors to the library open.

"Isabella! Do not slam the doors open!" My mother scolds as she dropped the vase in her hands in fright. "What happened?" the fury gone as she took in my heaving form.

"I will do it. I will marry that asshole as long as I get _Tanya Denali's _head on a silver fucking platter!" I seethe, walking over to where the remote for the TV was and switching it to the news channel.

_We are here standing outside the home belonging to none other than Isabella Volturi. From what we have heard is that it was a fault in the gas line…_

My mother gasps in horror while my father takes the remote out of my hand and switching it off. "I will contact Carlisle immediately. It seems that the Denali Clan has officially waged a war for this generation."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it! What do you think of the bad blood between the Volturi, Cullens and Denalis? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Also don't forget I have a facebook group that will have all the images for this story, just search my Penname on facebook if the link on my profile doesn't work.**

**It currently has the Cullen Home added too it!**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


End file.
